Come Home
by faded harmony
Summary: Hello World, Hope you're listening... Annabeth hopes her mother is listening, at least. From all corners of all the minds of all characters- I give you, my PJO Ship Weeks FINALE FANTASTICO with not only Percabeth, but a little bit of everything else included! From Leo and Hazel, to Piper, Jason, and Reyna. Song by OneRepublic. Written to PJO Ship Weeks- LAST WEEK YAY PercyxAnnabeth


**HECK YES LAST ONE WHOOP WHOOP.**

**So yeah. Pre-Mark of Athena hype. WOOHOO! :D This is the last ship week thingamabob- and technically, I did it before the Mark of Athena cmae out! (not really) **

**I give a you, ZE LAST ONE, Ze Percabeth which is focused on mainly percabeth and then basically ships everything else with it. I figured a finale deserves to grab a piece of all sides- Jason Piper Leo Frank Hazel- and this song by OneRepublic called "Come Home" is pretty much the MOA to the null. So here we go! Rick owns ME NO OWN OKAY READ GO GO OG GOGOGOGOGOOO**

* * *

_Hello world_

_Hope you're listening_

"All aboard!" Leo grinned from the command center of the ship, his beautiful creation- the Argo II. Annabeth gaped as Festus- Leo's dragon masthead- breathed fire above their heads and roared in delight. "Hope y'all are listening," Leo said. "Because we're about to head out. Lock and load!"

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_For speaking out of turn_

Athena's words stung in her eyes. _So be it,_ Annabeth thought bitterly. _We all will perish. If this- Percy- has gone over- I care nothing for him. Let him burn with the rest of Rome._ Her mother's words echoed throughout her skull, like the thoughts wouldn't stick inside her head and refused to be still.

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think that they could be_

_The better half of me_

Reyna watched the giant descending Greek trireme hover over the ground. Even from the ground she could hear the border god- Terminus- screaming at them to get off his land. This won't end well, she thought tiredly.

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

"This is wrong." Annabeth said. "I can't-"

"Hey," Piper said soothingly as she snuck her hand over to Annabeth's bagel breakfast and snatched it from her hand. "He isn't in a bad place. From what I've heard, he'll probably have the Romans kneeling at his feet in no time. If that makes you feel any better."

Annabeth only responded with: "Give me my bagel back."

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you.._

_Come home_

_Come home_

Annabeth hung her feet over the edge of the dock. Come home, Seaweed Brains. She thought. Because if you don't...well I'll come up with something.

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

Reyna touched the edge of Jason's comforter. His villa was empty. And to be honest- she was tired of waiting for an empty promised hero to return.

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

Percy could have cared less that they were falling to their deaths. He was holding Annabeth as tight as he could without squeezing her to death. There was a war above them- one his friends would have to fight without him- but that didn't matter to him. He locked eyes with the grey eyes of Annabeth, as everything turned black.

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

Leo knelt down on the ground. "I will avenge you," he muttered. The last picture of his mother was sitting in a frame; he was trying to memorize it with every detail- he wouldn't lose this. "I will fight for you."

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

Piper gasped as the ship descended lower and lower from the skies. A tall white Greek building that looked like something out of a history book loomed in front of them- it would have looked fine, except for the fact that there was a giant standing on the last steps in front of the doors, grinning wickedly at the approaching warship.

_The world ain't half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

"It'll be alright," Coach Hedge said gently- a lot less violent and bloodthirsty, Jason noticed. "We'll find them." Piper nodded her head slowly, but she looked like she was going to cry again. Jason wasn't sure how they were going to fight Gaea if they couldn't even pull themselves together.

_If all the sons,_

_All the daughters_

_Stopped to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

Annabeth had a feeling this would be the last time her and Reyna ever shared the same side of an opinion.

"We can trust the Greeks," Reyna finally said. "Perhaps these years of hatred can fade." She offered Annabeth a small smile, which Annabeth returned and breathed a sigh of relief.

_It might start now_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then..._

"This is crazy," Frank muttered as Leo wove under and dodged a close missile- a cap to what looked like the top of a wheel.

"Hand me the wrench, would you?" Leo asked him, and cursed as some more loose bolts fell from the ship's engine. Buford- Leo's table- spat steam and puffed around, wobbling and being very unhelpful.

"Yeah, okay."

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

Sally leaned over against the counter, trying to process what she had just heard. Bad things tended to come from voice recordings, she decided. First news he was missing. Now him calling and saying he'll be back. Hopefully next time Percy will take an actual visit in person.

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

"It's all my fault," Leo moaned and hit his head against the control board a few more times. "All. My. Fault. I shouldn't have-"

"Valdez," Piper advised. "Get out of your misery, fix this godsdammed ship, or so help me- _I will give you a reason to be in misery_."

Leo snapped his eyes up at her. "Yes, General McLean."

_Everything I can't be_

_He took your place,_ Gaea's lulling voice fought its way into Jason's mind. _He is everything you should have been. A girlfriend who actually loves you and you would feel the same way- powers that don't seem to have limits- respect from both camps. He has demoted you, Jason Grace. You will never be Percy Jackson._

"I don't have to be him," Jason ignored the resentment forming a knot in his stomach. "After everything he's done- I think I'll let him live his life, and I'll live mine."

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

"Bianca?" Nico whimpered. He was hallucinating- most definitely. The Doors of Death- no, he was supposed to be looking for those. He shook his head. He was seeing things. Bianca was gone.

But, too late, the walls closed up around him and he was sucked into the void.

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now..._

"Do you hear that?" Hazel whispered. Leo eyed her suspiciously, before peeking over. He quickly spun around and held his hands over his mouth, suddenly very afraid.

"What did you see?" Hazel asked nervously.

"...Jason and Piper..." He sounded a little freaked out.

"And?"

"Uh...can I go fix the engine instead?"

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Come Home,_ Reyna thought. _Where you belong._

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

Hazel spread her hands in a hopeless shrug. "I don't understand any part of what you just said."

Leo flashed a grin. "That's what usually happens."

Frank shot him an evil glare from across the room. Leo wouldn't fight for Hazel. But he- Frank- he knew he would.

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Come home_

_Come Home,_ Annabeth looked out over the lake. _I won't be the same until you do._


End file.
